Quadrigêmeas Haruno
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Mesmo namorando o Sasuke, Sakura ainda é perseguida por Naruto e Lee. As irmãs-gêmeas de Sakura vem de Suna para Konoha, e se interessam por algum rapazes, confundindo o resto da vila.
1. A chegada

Quadrigêmeas Haruno

Capítulo 1.

Era um lindo dia em Konoha. Uma garota andava pela rua, pensativa: Sakura Haruno. Tinha acabado de voltar de um encontro com Sasuke Uchiha, seu namorado. Ela achava que o encontro iria ser romântico, mas Naruto e Lee estragaram tudo de novo.

-"Desde que Naruto e Lee começaram a atrapalhar meus encontros com o Sasuke, eu não sei mais o que fazer!"pensava ela. -"Se pelo menos existisse outra garota pra eles se apaixonarem! Mas são todas comprometidas: Hinata namora o Kiba, Ino namora o Chouji, Tenten namora o Neji, Temari namora o Shikamaru... até as professoras estão namorando!"

Mas Sakura não sabia o que a esperava. Na entrada de Konoha, haviam 4 garotas que tinham acabado de chegar de Suna. Por mais incrível que pareça, todas possuíam cabelos rosa e olhos verde-esmeraldas como Sakura. Mas era o penteado que as diferenciava, além dos estilos de roupa.

-Bom, finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino: Konoha!- comentou uma delas. Seus nomes eram Sakuya, Samantha, Sunny e Sassami.

-O que faremos agora?- perguntou Sunny, séria.

-Vamos nos dividir e procurar alguma diversão! Mais tarde, cada uma vai pra casa da nossa irmã de Konoha!- comentou a Sakuya, super animada.

-Certo!- responderam as outras. Cada uma foi pra um lado.


	2. Naruto e Sakuya

Capítulo 2.

Naruto saltava pelos telhados de Konoha, meio preocupado.

-"Será que a Sakura está brava comigo? Ta bom que eu arruinei de novo o encontro dela, mas ela tinha que escolher o Sasuke pra ser seu namorado?"- pensou, até ter a idéia de visitar as termas. Ao chegar lá, viu uma certa garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verde-esmeraldas, mas o cabelo era trançado até a cintura, e usava uma camisa vermelha, uma calça azul-musgo com uma jaqueta vermelha amarrada na cintura, e sandálias com velcro. -"É a Sakura? O que ela faz aqui nas termas?" Er... oi?

Sakuya virou a cabeça para Naruto ao ouvir a voz dele.

-"Que lindo! Mas quem será ele?"- pensou. -Oi, tudo bem?

-Er... tudo! "Não é a Sakura! Está com a bandana na testa, e a Sakura não usa na testa!" Você é nova aqui em Konoha?

-Mais ou menos! Nasci aqui, mas fui criada em Suna! Meu nome é Sakuya Haruno!

-Prazer, sou Naruto Uzumaki! "Ela deve ser parente da Sakura!"- os dois apertaram-se as mãos. -Faz o que aqui nas termas?

-Vir pra cá, mesmo se for só pra observar, me faz relaxar! To certa!

Naruto se surpreendeu com as palavras dela. Falava como ele. Até que, de repente, ela deu um salto. Naruto a seguiu.

-Aonde vai?

-Vi um canteiro de flores no caminho pras termas! Como adoro flores, vou pegar algumas!

Ino estava no meio das flores, quando viu os dois chegarem um pouco mais afastado.

-"O Naruto e a Sakura? Juntos? Eu não acredito!"- pensou. Saiu dali antes que a vissem.


	3. Lee e Samantha

Capítulo 3.

Em outro lugar, Rock Lee treinava seu Taijutsu, sem saber que era observado por uma garota de olhos verde-esmeraldas e cabelos rosa presos em duas maria-chiquinhas até a cintura. Usava uma camisa vermelha, shorts azul-musgo e sapatos pretos, além de bandagens nos braços.

-"Que fogo da juventude!"- pensou ela, com "fogo" nos olhos e o punho fechado. Depois de treinar, Lee deitou no chão pra descansar, de olhos fechados. Foi deixa pra Samantha se aproximar. Como Lee estava de olho fechado, não notou a presença dela. -"Ele é muito fofo! Além de ser forte! Mas... quem é ele?"- pensou ela. Lee abriu os olhos e notou a garota olhando pra ele.

-"Sakura? O que ela faz aqui? Hum... eu acho que não é a Sakura!"- pensou ele, ao ver um cinto de Konoha na cintura de Samantha. -Oi?

-Oi! Você é aluno do Gai-sensei, não é?

-Sou! Como sabe?

-Seu estilo de roupa é parecido com o dele! Meu nome é Samantha Haruno!

-O meu é Rock Lee! "Não é a Sakura, mas pode ser parente dela!"

-Escuta Lee, se importa se eu treinar com você? Notei que, assim como eu, você é ótimo em Taijutsu!

-Você é boa em Taijutsu? Será um prazer, Samantha-chan!

Os dois treinaram juntos. Tenten e Neji estavam indo treinar naquele local e notaram os dois.

-Lee está treinando com a Sakura? Eu não posso acreditar!- cochichou o Neji para Tenten.

-Nem eu!- concordou a Tenten. -Melhor irmos treinar em outro lugar!

Os dois saíram dali.


	4. Shino e Sassami

Capítulo 4.

Ao mesmo tempo, Shino Aburame tinha acabado de sair do treinamento com Kurenai. Por incrível que pareça, foi o único que compareceu ao treinamento.

-"O namoro de Kiba e Hinata qualquer hora vai acabar com o empenho deles nos treinos!"- pensava ele, até esbarrar em alguém e cair no chão, assim como a outra pessoa. Ela possuía cabelos rosa amarrados num rabo de cavalo até a cintura, e não se via a cor dos olhos por causa dos óculos que usava. Usava um casaco vermelho, um corsário azul-musgo e tênis brancos.

-Desculpe!- pediu Sassami simplesmente, ajudando Shino a se levantar. Era uma garota de poucas palavras.

-Não foi nada... er...

-Sassami! Me chamo Sassami Haruno!

-Prazer! Meu nome é Shino Aburame! "Ela parece a Sakura! Deve ser prima ou algo assim! Usa a bandana na testa!"-pensou ele. Sassami pediu um sorvete na sorveteria e foi até o Shino novamente.

-Já ouvi falar de vocês, da família Aburame! Criam insetos dentro do corpo! Também posso comandar insetos, mas eles não vivem no meu corpo e sim no meu casaco!

-No casaco?

-Sim! Quer ver?

Sassami abriu o fecho do casaco com uma mão, e mostrou os insetos.

-E quando eles saem?

-Quando eu abro o casaco e digo que é uma batalha! Entendo a língua deles perfeitamente!

-Interessante! A maneira como nós dois lutamos é parecida!

-Quer uma mordida do meu sorvete?

Ela estendeu a mão com o sorvete e Shino apenas a segurou, mordendo o sorvete. Mas essa cena foi presenciada por Hinata e Kiba.

-Eu não acredito que a Sakura está oferecendo sorvete à alguém que não é o Sasuke!- comentou o Kiba.

-Será que eles terminaram?- perguntou a Hinata. -Eu os vi ainda hoje! Vem, Kiba!


	5. Gaara e Sunny

Capítulo 5.

Em outro lugar, Sunny andava pela praça. Ela tinha uma camisa de manga curta vermelha em cima de uma de manga comprida preta. Usava uma calça igual à de Sakuya e sandálias pretas com velcro. A bandana era na cintura e possuía uma cabaça nas costas, além de um Kanji na testa que significava "paz". Gaara estava sentado num banco, até Sunny sentar ao lado dele.

-Não te vejo desde a prova chunnin!- comentou ela. Gaara olhou pra ela.

-Oi pra você também, Sunny!- respondeu ele simplesmente. -Prende os cabelos com um grampo, agora? Gostava de usar solto!

-Pois é!

De fato, Sunny prendia os cabelos rosados com um grampo, além de ter os olhos verde-esmeralda. E como ela e Gaara eram de Suna, se conheciam.

-Como estão suas irmãs?

-Bem! Obrigada por se preocupar! Viemos todas pra cá procurar a Sakura!

-Entendo! E onde elas estão?

-Não sei! Cada uma foi buscar diversão por Konoha! Depois é que cada uma vai atrás da Sakura!

Gaara se levantou e puxou Sunny pela mão, surpreendendo-a.

-Vem comigo!

-Pra onde?

-Você não queria diversão? Ficar sentada aqui não é diversão! Vamos treinar lá no ginásio!

Os dois correram pro ginásio. No caminho, Kankurou os viu.

-"Aonde o Gaara vai, levando a Sakura? Será que estão namorando?"- pensou ele, desconfiado.


	6. Pânico na vila

Capítulo 6.

-Você tem certeza do que viu?- perguntou o Shikamaru. Ino tinha acabado de contar tudo a ele e ao Chouji na floricultura.

-Eu sei o que vi! Os meus olhos não mentem! Sakura e Naruto estavam juntos no canteiro!- confirmou a Ino.

-Mas a Sakura namora o Sasuke!- lembrou o Chouji. -Será que ela está traindo-o com o Naruto?

-Não é só com o Naruto!- comentou alguém atrás deles. Era Neji, junto com Tenten.

-O que você quer dizer, Neji?- perguntou o Shikamaru.

-Nós vimos a Sakura treinando Taijutsu com o Rock Lee!- respondeu a Tenten pelo Neji. A equipe 10 arregalou os olhos.

-Até o Rock Lee?- espantou-se a Ino. Hinata e Kiba entraram na floricultura.

-Oi pessoal! Do que estão falando?- perguntou o Kiba.

-Da Sakura! Ela virou uma infiel!- respondeu o Chouji, até notar algo. -Ué, cadê o Shino?

-O Shino? Na última vez que o vimos, ele estava com a Sakura tomando sorvete!- respondeu a Hinata. Tenten quase desmaiou.

-Até o Shino? Já foi o Naruto e o Lee! Com quem mais a Sakura vai trair o Sasuke?- perguntou o Neji.

-Com o Gaara!- respondeu alguém atrás deles. Era Kankuro e Temari, e quem falou foi a última. -Kankuro acabou de me dizer que viu o Gaara e a Sakura indo pro ginásio de mãos dadas!

Ino desmaiou de vez, assim como Hinata e Tenten.

-MAS O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?- Berrou o Chouji, assustando todo mundo. -A SAKURA TEM NAMORADO E O TRAI COM 4 NINJAS?

-Que problemão!- comentou o Shikamaru. -Melhor contarmos ao Sasuke e pedir pra falar com ela!


	7. Irmãs frente a frente

Capítulo 7.

19 horas. Casa da Sakura. E por falar na dita cuja, ela estava lendo no quarto.

-Sakura, venha me ajudar com a mesa!- pediu a mãe dela. Sakura foi à cozinha e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

-Ué, vamos ter visitas, hoje? Tem 4 pratos a mais na mesa!- comentou ela.

-Não são visitas, Sakura! Lembra de suas irmãs que foram pra Suna? Elas chegam hoje!

-Jura? Que legal!- de repente, a campainha tocou. -Pode deixar que eu atendo! Devem ser elas!

Sakura foi atender a porta. Não eram suas irmãs, e sim o Sasuke.

-Sakura, eu preciso falar sério com você!- começou ele, com o olhar sério.

-Claro, Sasuke! Do que se trata?

-Alguns ninjas de Konoha me contaram que te viram me traindo com 4 ninjas hoje! Isso é verdade?

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Quem disse isso dela?

-Eu não saí com ninguém além de você hoje e... MANAS!

Sasuke estranhou o grito da namorada, até olhar pra trás e ver as irmãs de Sakura. Esta as abraçou.

-Mais 4 Sakuras?

-Sasuke, estas são minhas irmãs-gêmeas: Sakuya, Samantha, Sassami e Sunny! Manas, este é o meu namorado Sasuke!

-Oi Sasuke!- responderam elas, em uníssono.

-Oi!- respondeu ele, ainda espantado. Em seguida, virou pra Sakura. -Então foram elas que saíram com os ninjas?

-Provavelmente sim! Mas não vamos contar nada até descobrirem! É só pra assustar!

-Pode deixar!

Todos ali presentes riram, inclusive o Sasuke. Depois das risadas, Sasuke se despediu das meninas e foi pra casa. As meninas entraram e, depois do jantar, foram conversar no quarto de Sakura.

E este foi mais um capítulo. Me perdoem por serem pequenos. Eu já estou com a história pronta e passo ela pro aos poucos.


	8. Conversa de irmãs

Capítulo 8.

-Diz aí, manas: quem vocês conheceram na aldeia?- perguntou a Sakura. -Você primeiro, Sakuya!

-Bom, ele é o ninja mais lindo que eu já vi!- começou a Sakuya. -O nome dele é Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!

-Naruto? Ele é o ninja mais lindo que você já viu?

-Sim!

-"Nem quero ver quem é o mais feio!"- pensou. -Sua vez, Samantha!

-O ninja que eu conheci tinha um enorme "poder da juventude"!- continuou a Samantha, com "fogo" nos olhos. -Se chama Rock Lee!

-O Lee? Hum, isso parece interessante! Ei, vocês duas não vem participar da roda?

Sakura olhou para Sassami e Sunny, que liam um livro juntas escoradas no guarda-roupa.

-Nós podemos ouvir a conversa!- respondeu Sunny, simplesmente.

-Ah, é? Sassami, quem foi o ninja que você conheceu?

-Shino Aburame! Dividi o sorvete que comprei com ele!- respondeu Sassami. Sakura ficou surpresa. Shino não era dessas coisas.

-Tudo bem! E você Sunny, quem conheceu?

-Na verdade, eu já o conhecia! Se chama Sabaku no Gaara!- respondeu Sunny.

-Eu me lembro dele! Nos conhecemos na prova Chunnin!- recordou a Sakuya, animada.

-Tá, todos falaram quem conheceram! Mas o que fizeram com eles?- perguntou a Sakura.

-Naruto me ajudou a colher umas flores no canteiro!

-Eu treinei Taijutsu com o Lee!- continuou a Samantha.

-Já disse o que fiz: tomei sorvete com o Shino!- lembrou a Sassami.

-Treinei com o Gaara no ginásio!- completou a Sunny.

-Meninas, hora de ir pra cama!- avisou a mãe delas. As meninas se despediram e foram cada uma pro seu quarto.


	9. O ataque de Sassami

Capítulo 9.

No dia seguinte, Sassami foi a primeira a acordar. Se vestiu, tomou café, deixou um bilhete para as irmãs e saiu da casa.

-"Será que, se tiver sorte, encontro o Shino?"- pensou ela, andando pela rua. No caminho, cruzou com Ino, que ao ver quem era, a segurou pelo ombro. -O que você quer?

-Acha que eu não sei de tudo, testa-de-marquise? Você está traindo seu namorado!- respondeu a Ino. Mas não foi isso que incomodou Sassami, e sim o fato de ter sido chamada de testa-de-marquise. Odiava ser chamada assim. Como troco, abriu o casaco e soltou os insetos. -AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!

Os insetos perseguiram Ino por um bom tempo, até ela estar longe da vista de Sassami.

-Isso é por ter me chamado de testa-de-marquise!

-Bela técnica!- comentou alguém atrás dela. Era Shino. -Seus insetos foram bem treinados!

-Bem... obrigada!

Os dois não conseguiram esconder o rubor de suas faces.

-Sassami!- chamou alguém. Era Sakura. -Fiquei preocupada! Ah, oi Shino!

-Oi Sakura!- cumprimentou ele. -Sassami é sua prima?

-Não, é minha irmã-gêmea! Ela e mais três: Sakuya, Samantha e Sunny! Vem Sassami! Depois da reunião com a Tsunade, você continua seu "encontro"!

Sakura arrastou uma Sassami vermelha para o escritório da Tsunade, enquanto Shino se despedia no mesmo estado.


	10. Sinceridade de Sakuya

Capítulo 10.

-Então essas são suas irmãs, Sakura?- quis confirmar a Tsunade. -Você nunca disse que tinha irmãs! E muito menos gêmeas!

-Elas viveram muito tempo treinando em Suna!- explicou a Sakura. -Mas suas bandanas são de Konoha!

-Eu não vou impedir nada, Sakura! Suas irmãs podem viver em Konoha!

Sakuya e Samantha se abraçaram contentes, enquanto Sassami e Sunny apenas disseram "obrigado".

-Bom manas, podem ir se divertir!

-Legal!- responderam Sakuya e Samantha, saindo correndo pela porta. Sassami e Sunny apenas andaram pela porta calmamente.

-Suas irmãs são bem diferentes umas das outras!- comentou a Tsunade. Sakura deu um risinho e saiu do escritório. Mais tarde, na floresta, Naruto estava dando uma volta, até ver Sakuya dormindo escorada numa árvore.

-"Nossa, ela realmente fica linda dormindo!"- pensou, corado. Ele ficou de joelhos do lado dela e encostou a mão em seu rosto.

-"Hum? Tem alguém tocando no meu rosto?"- pensou ela, abrindo os olhos e vendo Naruto. -Naruto, que bom te ver!

Ela o abraçou, de joelhos.

-Vo... você está feliz em me ver?

-Claro que sim! Por que não estaria?

Ela deu um sorriso sincero.

-Bem... é que... não é sempre que me dizem isso!

-Ah, Naruto...

Ela o beijou no rosto carinhosamente, e saiu dali com o rosto corado.

-"Ela é mesmo linda! Tanto por fora, quanto por dentro!"- pensou, corado também.


	11. A luta de Sakuya e Sunny

Capítulo 11.

Sakuya foi ao campo de treinamento e, por sorte, encontrou Sunny lá.

-Oi Sunny!- cumprimentou ela, animada. -Quer treinar comigo?

-Como quiser!- respondeu a Sunny, com um olhar sério e preparando a cabaça. -Pode começar!

-JUTSU CLONES DAS SOMBRAS!

Sakuya se multiplicou em diversos clones e começou a atacar Sunny corpo-a-corpo, mas assim como com Gaara, a areia da cabaça de Sunny também a protegia de ataques. Em pouco tempo, tanto Sakuya quanto seus clones estavam exaustos. Sunny, pelo contrário, estava ótima.

-Quer parar pra descansar, Sakuya?

-Quero... arf... arf... você realmente... é difícil... de vencer...

As duas pararam de falar ao ouvirem palmas.

-Gaara?- estranharam as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

-Grande batalha, meninas! Grande mesmo!- comentou ele, parando de bater palmas.

-Grande batalha? Eu só gastei energia tentando bater nela!- reclamou a Sakuya.

-Veja pelo lado bom: você se exercita!- brincou a Sunny, sem mudar a expressão séria.

-Tá bom, já me convenceu! Nos vemos em casa, Sunny!

Sakuya foi pra casa.

-Sua irmã não mudou nada!- comentou o Gaara. -Parece o Naruto Uzumaki! Você o conhece, Sunny?

-Não, mas ela conhece! Diz que ele é o ninja mais lindo que já viu!- respondeu a Sunny. Gaara ficou surpreso. -Não me olhe assim! Ela falou sério!

-E você, Sunny? Pra você, quem é o ninja mais lindo?

-Quer mesmo que eu diga?

Ela o encarou com um sorriso maroto, o que o deixou sem graça e vermelho.

-Que... quero!

Ela o abraçou por dois minutos e o beijou no rosto.

-Já respondi!

Ela saiu dali, deixando-o confuso.


	12. Encontro na sorveteria

Capítulo 12.

Em outro lugar, Samantha comprava umas kunais e algumas shurikens num barzinho.

-Acho que essas são o suficiente!- comentou ela, guardando tudo numa mochila em suas costas. Como estava olhando pra trás, acabou esbarrando em Lee e caindo em cima dele. -Ai Lee, desculpa!

-Não foi nada! Eu também não estava olhando!- respondeu ele, ruborizado. E os leitores sabem o porquê. -Pode sair de cima de mim, Samantha?

-Ah, sim! Desculpa por isso também!

Os dois levantaram do chão.

-Pra onde vai?

-Eu ia pro campo de treinamento e...

Antes dela completar a frase, deu um trovão e começou a chover.

-Vamos procurar um abrigo!

Os dois se meteram na sorveteria, que era o lugar mais próximo.

-Já que estamos aqui, Lee, quer tomar um sorvete? Eu pago!

-Tá bom!

Os dois pediram uma banana-split e sentaram numa mesa pra comer juntos. Na rua...

-Sakura jogou em você uma nuvem de insetos?- estranhou o Shikamaru, quando Ino lhe contou tudo. Ambos estavam de capa de chuva.

-Eu não sei como, mas ela fez isso! Acho que aprendeu com o Shino e... Ino foi interrompida quando Shikamaru a cutucou e apontou a sorveteria. -Você quer tomar sorvete agora?

-Não é isso, sua anta! Olha pelo vidro!

Ino olhou pelo vidro e notou Samantha e Lee comendo banana-split.

-Mas essa garota é abusada, mesmo! Daqui a pouco ela vai dar em cima dos garotos comprometidos! Vai apanhar se der em cima do meu Chouji!

-E eu vou apanhar da Temari se ela me "atacar"!

-Vamos embora antes que ela nos veja!

Os dois saíram dali antes que Samantha e Lee os vissem. Depois de comerem, Samantha pagou a banana-split.

-Obrigada por me acompanhar, Lee!- agradeceu Samantha, abraçando Lee. Este retribuiu o abraço.

-Não me agradeça, Samantha! Pra mim foi um prazer!- respondeu ele, com o típico "sorriso colgate do Gai-sensei".


	13. Revelando a confusão

Capítulo 13.

Depois de algum tempo saindo juntos, Naruto, Lee, Shino e Gaara pediram Sakuya, Samantha, Sassami e Sunny em namoro. É claro que elas aceitaram, causando mais pavor em Konoha. Afinal, se já achavam que Sakura traía Sasuke com outros ninjas, imagina a reação deles ao verem os beijos. Sakura beijando ninjas que não eram o Sasuke? A mais assustada era a Ino, que resolveu esclarecer o assunto. Um dia, quando Sakura e Sasuke estavam se beijando, Ino apareceu e empurrou os dois pra trás, separando-os.

-Ei Ino, qual é a sua?- reclamou a Sakura.

-Eu é que pergunto, testa-de-marquise! Você está namorando 5 ninjas ao mesmo tempo!- explicou a Ino, ao mesmo tempo que os outros ninjas iam chegando. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-"Os rapazes devem ter pedido as irmãs da Sakura em namoro! Que rápido!"- pensou ele.

-Eu não estou namorando 5 ninjas ao mesmo tempo!- rebateu a Sakura.

-Ah, não? Inventa outra, Sakura!- respondeu o Kiba. -Todo mundo viu e... e...

Kiba parou de falar ao ver quem estava chegando: as irmãs de Sakura, com seus respectivos namorados.

-5 SAKURAS?- berrou o Chouji, esfregando os olhos. Achava que estava com problemas de visão.

-Não precisa esfregar os olhos, Chouji! Você não está tendo alucinações!- explicou o Lee, rindo.

-Que... quem... são?- gaguejou Hinata, com medo.

-Elas são nossas namoradas e irmãs-gêmeas da Sakura: Sakuya, Samantha, Sassami e Sunny!- respondeu o Naruto. Os outros arregalaram os olhos.

-É, dá pra ver que são irmãs!- comentou a Ino. -A testa-de-marquise é a mesma!

-QUÊ?- berraram as irmãs, furiosas. Sakuya se multiplicou, Samantha preparou os golpes e as kunais, Sassami abriu o casaco com os insetos, e Sunny preparou a cabaça. -QUEM É TESTA-DE-MARQUISE?

Ino começou a correr e berrou:

-SHIKAMARU, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

-Não me mete nisso!- pediu o Shikamaru, enquanto Ino era perseguida pelas garotas. -Em briga de Harunos e Yamanakas, ninguém se mete!

FIM!!!


End file.
